A New Beginning
by Karia Rose
Summary: This is an adult Itasaku story due to some language and themes.Itachi captures Sakura after defeating Sasori. Will she stay with the older Uchiha after what he's done? Major spoiler warning. I'm trying to keep it with the storyline of the actual show.
1. Chapter 1 Love or Home?

It was an odd day for Konoha. No one could comprehend what happened that day. The beautiful kunoichi, Sakura, was on a mission with team Kakashi,minus Sasuke who'd left for the sound nin. They had to save Gaara, the Kazekage. He was the one-tailed jinchuuriki. This, the Akatsuki were interested in. Deidara, bringing the unconscious sand ninja to the Akatsuki leader, caused the three day extraction of the one-tailed demon. Involving every Akatsuki member, Itachi, the former ANBU member, was also involved, but for a different purpose. Team Kakashi, though they met up with team Guy, was sadly too late for the Kazekage. Realizing Naruto may be next. and that Gaara wasn't coming back, Sakura and Lady Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother, were left to fight the evil puppet master, with Naruto and Kakashi distracted by the bad mouthed Deidara. Sakura broke Sasori's puppet shell with the advice of Lady Chiyo, ignoring Kakashi sensei's orders not to do anything drastic. Itachi was watching, however, no one knew. He recognized her strength was possibly even greater than Hokage Tsunade herself. _Interesting _he thought to himself. It gave him flashbacks of the horrible crime he commited almost a decade killed his family,friends, and even his lover. He joined the Akatsuki, not for evil, but for his own odd love for Konoha and his brother. He'd never be accepted in that village again. _Never _he thought. The Akatsuki let him get away with his so called betrayal, but not his love for the leaf village.

After defeating Sasori, Sakura wandered just a bit from the team to get a drink from the nearest water, in front of the Akatsuki hideout, clueless that she wasn't alone and from then on, never would be alone. From behind a tree near the broken sealed barrier, Itachi decided he had to make his move for love, lust, and power, then, or never in this lifetime. He snatched her, covering her mouth, and brought her to his private lair that even the Akatsuki had no access to. He tied her up, knowing she hadn't heard the truth of the Uchiha massacre, and would try to fight with tremendous power for a kunoichi her age. He could overpower her, but she wouldn't listen if she wasn't restrained. She was gagged for the safety of any surrounding nin that Itachi didn't know about , and so she couldn't interrupt his speech of his deep feelings, the truth.

"You bastard!",she screamed in a muffle."Let me..."she stopped, looking into his flaming Sharingan eyes."You're him...you killed them!You can't have Sasuke, I won't let you!" she attempted to yell. She was getting too deep into his past, too quick.

He swiftly, but without full force backhanded her cheek and bluntly said to her, "Shut up! You know nothing of the truth. Sasuke doesn't even know. I don't want to kill him,he's the one member of my family that could make me proud. You say you love him,you have no idea what love is."

Confused, Sakura stared at him, trying to process the words he just spoke to her. "You killed them!",she repeated.

"It wasn't my idea. The elders...had my family still existed you wouldn't be here! You are the only one who has heard the truth and you back up my reason as to why I shouldn't tell anyone."He grabbed her delicate, pink hair and stared her in the eyes."Because you just don't get it!Why don't you just go to sleep,because I'm not letting you go."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was ordered to kill them, by village elders. They were going to start another Shinobi War. You've never experienced anything like a war. You wouldn't know. Sasuke can't know. His reaction, wouldn't be peaceful."

In shock, Sakura obeyed and slept. She didn't know what else to do. The next morning,Itachi untied her and fed her breakfast. She didn't run or fight, partially because of curiosity as to what he was talking about, and partially because she was too weak to fight him. Even if she did escape, she didn't know where to go or where the nearest civilization was. She ate slowly and had flashbacks to what he told her. He said nothing that morning as if to wait for her to react to his words spoken yesterday. He left for a meeting with the Akatsuki, sealing her barrier out of his hideout with two seals on the outside. For some reason even he fully didn't understand, he was afraid of losing her.

Before leaving, he lyed her out a futon and showed her where he keeps his food. The whole time she was in deep thought, thinking that maybe, if his motive was peace,he really isn't evil, just scared of being caught in his messed up views on peace, love, and helping Sasuke by Konoha, and not wanting to be mistook for betrayal. But it wasn't so easy to forgive him. _There's no reason for him to lie... he has one chance. _She thought.

"So that's what he meant," she muttered to herself. "Can I help him?" Just understanding,she turned to the ripping of the paper seals and the open door. Itachi was back.

"I'm sorry it took so long..." he said, as if waiting for a respectful greeting.

"It's okay."she softly replied."I think..."she paused in quick thought.

He stared at her intently waiting for an answer.

"I think I... understand now. Itachi?"

"Yes, he replied gently and thoughtfully.

"Is it love that you want?" she asked to reassure herself of her thoughts and feelings.

"... " he was shocked.

"Didn't your girlfriend love you?" Sakura asked."And so did your family."

"I needed to protect the village, but then, they wouldn't accept me for my deeds. The villagers didn't know my clan was planning a coup d'etat. I was young when I was with my girlfriend. Not even I fully understood love at that point. It wouldn't have worked. And if you speak a word of this, it will be the end for you, but what I wanted more than love was Sasuke's safety. You are my jinchuriki bait."

"I thought Naruto wasn't your motive!"

"You're a smart girl."

She thought about it for a little bit. She was just a diversion so the Akatsuki would think Itachi was really after Naruto and they wouldn't come on to him. "I see..." Sakura replied in a shaky voice.

"You can come in my room if you want. It's late. Decide quickly where you want to sleep."

"Is your room warm? I was so cold last night." she informed him.

He replied," Yes, it's warm." and said nothing more other than ,"Goodnight."

Sakura followed Itachi to his room, hoping it was more comfortable than the old,thin futon in the kitchen where she had been staying. She layed down beside him, only a thin space between them.

"Goodnight."she whispered to her captor.

The next morning, Sakura woke before Itachi.

_He's so cute when he sleeps, _she thought. _I know I shouldn't feel this way,_

_but I can't control it. And society doesn't know the truth, I do. It's not so bad._

_HE... isn't so bad. _She got up and made breakfast for the both of them. He soon

awoke and they ate silently together.

"I'm still tired," he broke the silence."I'll be in my room Sakura."

"Okay." she replied gently. She went in after finishing breakfast to see what he was doing. She saw him awake on his futon and decided to lye beside him. He had tears running down his cheek and wouldn't look at her. It wasn't like him to cry, and she probably wasn't welcome, but curiosity got the best of her. She was starting to pity him. He really hasn't had a life to live for himself, and maybe he does have feelings.

Staring at the ceiling he said "I've never faced my true feelings before, never expressed them. But you listened, and you might understand. And yet, you haven't ran from me. Thank you. I don't plan on allowing you to go back, so I trust you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not going to live much longer, I can't afford any emotional attachments. You're my jinchuriki bait. I thought you should know the truth in case something should happen to you during my use of you're friend. I forgot to tell you, I had a Shadow clone transformed into you. No one knew you were missing until after Gaara was brought back and your comrades returned."

She was shocked, and he stopped crying, but looked at her.

She replied,"Now that I know this, I don't believe your jinchuriki story. You've put on a cover of hatred for so long, you're just afraid you'll get feelings for me aren't you? You've been hinting Konoha on the Akatsuki by coming there and pretending to fail getting Naruto, and you wanted a Konoha ninja to know. Probably me because of Sasori and you think I can protect myself. Am I right?"she snapped.

"..."

The silence killed her inside. She was trying to understand him, that he wasn't really so hateful, but so loving, he was afraid it would mess up his goal in life to save Sasuke.

She got closer to him as he put his arm around her as if by reaction and they fell asleep together. When Itachi and Sakura woke up and hour or so later, they naturally felt the urge to kiss after such intense feelings. Slowly, Itachi climbed on her, so she wouldn't refuse or think twice about what he wanted to do. He slipped her dress off as she reached to lift his shirt and he undid his pants. He slowly entered her. She moaned with pleasure and true love, though that love was forbidden throughout Konoha. Recalling his past, and feeling scared that Sakura would gain the reputation he has,he slowly and silently slipped a kunai from under the mattress. He was confused. He lost track of how many years had passed before he loved someone like this. Her personality and strength, and mostly her skills of understanding and intelligence attracted him. But why add another to the list of those he makes suffer?

"I love you, I'm sorry. This is so you don't suffer through my pain and my faults."

He quickly, but without much pressure sliced her neck.

She attempted to plead,"I don't want to die, help me, please."

Blood was dripping from her neck and mouth.

"It's for your own good, forgive me."

He kissed her, not bothered by the blood running into his mouth. She coughed violently,gained control of her chakra, and healed the wound.

"I want to be with you, despite your reputation! You're...nicer than Sasuke!I know you don't want to kill me, don't do this!" Astonished by her will to live,and of all people, with him, he silently lay on top of her. Petting her neck gently,he scooped her up and took her to the bathroom to clean up.

"If you want to live with me, you'll have to assist me on any mission I wish."

he said seriously, secretly testing her.

"If that's what it means to stay with you, then fine."She was stubborn, he was sure of that, but admired her passion and determination.

"Why are you attracted to me?"

"...Because you're... like Sasuke... but you're more... I don't know! It's just Sasuke never showed any signs of affection! You do, it's just not in a way that I ever would've thought. I think you can change, and have a good life, but you want to give it up for Sasuke. Why are you attracted to me?"

He was shocked by the question. "You're an intelligent kunoichi, and very strong. You are the only one who... ever heard the truth. I didn't want to say it, but I haven't said it to anyone. I thought maybe it would help Konoha against Madara. He was the one who assisted me in the massacre, and he would use Sasuke to for power. Because I told you, and because you eventually seemed to understand... We're going to Konoha tomorrow. I have buisiness with the jinchuriki." He quickly changed the subject. It wasn't like him to talk about this.

"You...you mean Naruto?"

"If you understand the truth to my life, you won't worry."

She caught his point and went to bed. Naruto was safe, it was Itachi she should worry about.

The next morning, they arrived in Konoha. Reports were filling the Hokage's room of Akatsuki members. The situation could get severe, she sent Kakashi and Naruto in case they found Sakura, and the ANBU for the village protection.

Upon seeing the criminal and knowing his past, Naruto, Kakashi, and the ANBU unit stood to kill the Uchiha and get Sakura back.

"Uchiha Itachi...you are so sick! You won't get Sasuke or Sakura! You'll never be forgiven for this! I'll send you to Hell!"blurted the loud-mouthed Naruto. Itachi stood silently, watching the nine-tails show in Naruto's face. Naruto rushed in to attack,but Itachi caught the careless move and parried, kicking Naruto to the side like a rag doll.

"You have no idea, how lucky you are." Itachi snapped to Naruto. Sakura ran to fight ANBU members coming after her lover, but Naruto stopped her.

"Naruto, he's got a secret, he would never hurt any of us, and he's not to blame for Sasuke's pain like we've thought all of these years! Not even Sasuke himself knows! Just trust me. He knows you care about Sasuke, so does he!" As if Naruto hadn't been in enough shock, Sakura punched him in the stomach to prevent him from interfering with her love. He fell to the ground.

Sakura realized she needed to talk to the Hokage and take the focus off Itachi, who wasn't surprised she gave in to her home village.

_I don't want a target on HIM _she thought.

In the Hokage's office she explained,

"I was captured by the Akatsuki as bait for Naruto, but I'm fine."

"Those bastards!" yelled Tsunade.

"Shizune, take Sakura for medical attention immediately."

"Yes, m'am!"

The hospital had very little wounds to fix, Sakura had used the majority of her healing chakra to clean up the wound on her neck. She knew he didn't mean harm,he didn't want her to suffer. In a life with him, suffering is irresistable. For that reason, she let it go last night when it happened. Laying in the hospital, Sakura took many things into deep consideration. As a shinobi, this short life can get even shorter, make the right decisions. _Sasuke, he doesn't know the truth. If he did know, wouldn't he react differently? I've known him for years, but something in my gut tells me, he would only hate more if he knew the truth. Itachi is so smart, I'm sure he has SOME reason to keep it a secret. He mentioned to me Sasuke's hatred. I remember him telling me about the Senju and Uchiha. If that bloodline is really Sasuke's, he'd probably destroy all of Konoha if he knew his brother was ordered by the elders. And Itachi is planning to give his life, he'd definitely react violently if he found out and Itachi dies. Even if he does make it, Sasuke would still do something, since when does Sasuke just sit back and take a step back from revenge? Never. That's what he lives for. Maybe I really don't love him like that... maybe I really shouldn't . And Itachi, he's so... loving would've known?It was just reaction to give my body like that, was that really a good idea to go that far? I can't believe I'm truly thinking this, but when I said I love him, I meant it. Despite my care for Sasuke. I __can't give up on Sasuke though! Maybe, we should stay friends. In a relationship you need love, which Sasuke doesn't have. __Maybe I did make the right choices. I guess... I'll have to find out. He said he loved me when he thought I'd die, he just wanted it all secret. I can't let either of them go completely, but my heart is confused. I guess I'll have to go with my brain on this one. __It seems more sensible to go with..._

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Sure I guess. I'm fine."

"I'll kill those damn Akatsuki members, and especially Itachi, believe it!"

"...I know..."

"What's up with you? What did they do to you?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. Just need my rest." She lay her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Naruto by her bedside, ranting to Kakashi about the horrible fate he'd put upon the Akatsuki.

It had been a while since Itachi and Sakura had seen each other. Still undecided about her decision on love, she wondered about what he was doing. He was capturing jinchuriki, no doubt about that, but has he had any other missions? Is he even okay?Today she had the opportunity to find out. The Akatsuki were of the most dangerous targets, those left. Hidan, Kakuzu,and Sasori were all dead. Time for another attempt to find Sasuke. Talking with Lady Tsunade, Sakura had the perfect excuse, and Kakashi sensei brought it up.

"Well, until we come across Itachi, I don't think we have any choice but to be patient and search." he suggested.

With that said, the mission was set. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura,Sai, and the two sensei were to find Itachi Uchiha. However, the news Sakura heard during that mission was the hardest she'd hear in her life. Itachi Uchiha was dead. His corpse, gone. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi vs Sasuke

Itachi extracted ,with his last bit of power, Orochimaru from his beloved brother's body. Now, Sasuke may have the sense to realize what happened so long ago. It was the last bit of energy in both the brothers. Touching Sasuke's forehead as when they were young Itachi let this action explain his feelings and intentions. Sasuke seemed to understand now, but Itachi fell to the ground, and his eyes, no longer sharingan, slowly began to shut, his vision deteriorating.

Soon the teams arrived at the battle site. Sakura wanted to hold it back, but the pain was too intense. Just as a tear streamed down her delicate cheek, she heard a familiar voice.

"S...Sak...Sakura...I thought...of you...."

Looking frantically to find the voice she looked under one of the rocks destroyed from Sasuke's lightening blade. Not knowing what to do they others stood in disbelief, jaws dropped.

"You were...they took your...corpse!"

"I created a replica...no time...I"m sorry. I knew...this was my...fate."

_Wait , why hasn't he opened his eyes?!_

"My sacrifice...for you..." he muttered before going unconsious.

"Which sacrifice?"

Upon closer examination, his eye sockets, were all that was left.

"Your eyes!!!"she screamed.

_His eyes, the most important thing, he put them in the replica so no one would know!There's no faking a sharingan..._

"Listen to me, he's got a secret. It's my promise to him to keep it private. But trust me, we need to get him back to the village,and not as bait for Sasuke!"

"What are you talking about?!"screamed Naruto.

"He was never like the Akatsuki members. His life, was supposed to be his sacrifice for Sasuke. He couldn't allow any emotional attachments when he knew he'd die. His main goal- peace. I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner."

"Sakura-!"

"Focus on Sasuke, Naruto. We'll take him with us back to the village."

On the way back,Kakashi carried Itachi as Sakura explained to him the secret under the condition he tell no one else, not Tsunade, or even Naruto. Lady Katsuyu had interrupted their travel with important news. In order to take Itachi back and report on the outcome of the mission, Kakashi carried him back to the village for medical care,and explained to Tsunade the general secret, but no details. She was shocked, but knew he wouldn't be a threat anyway. Itachi was taken to Konoha's hospital, but he was in a coma for 8 days. During that time, Hotaru was safe, and the rest of the team was able to return to Konoha, unaware of the attack upon Utakata.

When Itachi was conscious, Sakura gently hugged him.

"I know you can't see, but you know it's me, right?"He smiled with reassurance."I know this will make you angry, but... you'll need assistance from now on. I'll be living with you. The Hokage will provide you with shelter. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I told Kakashi sensei about the secret under the condition that he tell no one. I'm sorry, but I needed back up to keep you safe from Konoha officials!"

"I understand. No one else is to know. Do YOU understand ME?"

"Yes, please rest. I really think I..."

"hmm?"

"I think I'm starting to have feelings... for you."

"I feel the same. I didn't want to feel anymore emotion. My plan was to die. I'm still not sure I have long to live. But my feelings for you have grown, and I'm willing to live for you. Also, because I know that Sasuke would disappoint you."

"I hope you feel better. We'll be going home when you're healthy again. And in case you may have wondered, I'm not pregnant."

"We wouldn't have been able to care for a child anyway. I probably never will. There's no hope for my sight."

"We'll see about that. Sleep now."

Sakura lay beside him, napping on his shoulder. With a shocked Kakashi sensei on her side, he had the responsibility of coming up with an excuse to Naruto that Sakura had feelings for Itachi after the capture because he sacrificed his life for Sasuke, who is now overwhelmed by hate. Naruto wasn't satisfied. That was the excuse Kakashi had told everyone, but for now, Naruto would learn no more. He just wanted Sakura to be happy. For this, Itachi's existance was kept secret. If it wasn't it could also put the village in danger. Tsunade's orders: tell no one.

Sakura went home to Itachi, he couldn't be home alone too long completely blind.

"Itachi! The message from Jaraiya has been decoded. It says ,'The real one is not among them. You were in the Akatsuki, do you have any ideas what that would mean?"

"Pain... he always kept himself secret. I'm sorry, I don't know anything on him."

"Well, its okay. Lady Tsunade says she appreciates your cooperation. Do you need anything?"

"No..."

"Company?" Unfortunately it was impossible for him to see her blushing cheeks.

"I don't mind you being around..."

"You know you need company, you have to be lonely, silly. Do you think I can't see through that?"

"…"

She joined him on the couch, gently rubbing her hand over the bandage on his eye sockets. Hugging him tightly, she mentioned,

"Remember what we did in your hideout?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know..."

"Yes..."

"Why did you do that with me?"

"I thought I'd die afterwards. I just... I don't mind having a connection with you now that I have a few years ahead of me...if I do."

"You've had a girlfriend before, right? Didn't she...um...'go'... along with your family?"

"..."

"Did you love her?"

"I don't think I was ready for love that young."

"Oh,okay. Well its been a long time since then."

"It has."

"You have a chance for a new life now."

"Yes."

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to tell you this...for real this time... I, um , think I love you."

"I've noticed."

"I know you're probably scared to love again. Everyone that you've ever loved is gone. I don't mean to be so direct and all but it's just hard to see you like this. I care about you so much. I never thought I'd say this, and I battled with myself for a long time between you and Sasuke, but I looked at the facts. I want to save Sasuke, but after all that I've learned, I think you might actually have more of a heart than him. Even you admit, he's a danger to the village, and he's full of hate. It's hard for me. I've cried so many times over him, but I'm ready to move on with MY life,too! Please...I said this to Sasuke years ago...but I just want you to accept me. And this time, I feel in my heart, not just my teenage brain, that I really feel this way, and I'm making the right decision. So please, just give me a chance, Itachi! Just one chance...and you told me you love me! Before you cut me you said it! Why DID you say that?"

"I didn't expect you to have enough power to heal yourself. One chance...I haven't felt this since..."

He didn't need to see her cry, he heard it in her voice, heard sincerity. She had made up her mind, she wanted HIM.

"Please, Itachi... please?!"she sobbed.

"This is a new start for both of us."

"So it's a yes?!"

"Yes."She hugged him tighter than she ever had. He was fragile after his previous fight.

"You're hurting me..." he managed to mutter. It brought back memories of the fight with Haku when Sasuke had told her that. But this was different. It felt right in her heart, not just her young eyes seeing a hot guy, a comrade, but feeling true love.

"Oh,sorry!"She loosened her grip and ran her fingers through his long, dark hair.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed."

"I wouldn't know, I can't see the clock."

"Umm, can we share a bed tonight?"

"You're my...girlfriend...aren't you?"She smiled at the response with uncontrollable happiness, and helped him into the bed with her. She was excited he was so accepting of her, and finally allowed another chance at life, but she needed for that night, just to curl up in his arms, and get some good rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Blind for Life?

"Good morning, my love," Sakura whispered into Itachi's sleeping ears.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"No..."she honestly admitted.

"Why?"

"I've been worried. What if the Akatsuki come up with some crazy jutsu or something and try to resurrect you? Then they'll know... and they'll know right where to look, too!"

"The replica I made has my chakra. If they were to try that, as long as the rest of the chakra supply I embedded into that still lasts, it would seem as though it had life."

"Like Sasori's puppets?"

"Well, I guess you could compare it to that..."

"Should we tell them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think they'll get suspicious sooner or later, you know, the rest of the village. I don't plan on telling everyone, but Tsunade and my friends..."

"You mean telling them the secret?"

"Yeah... It couldn't hurt, I mean they wouldn't tell anybody! Not even Sasuke. Especially if they knew what he'd do to the village if he found out. And Naruto's taking care of bringing him back."

"There's no guarantee Naruto will have success."

"I need to tell you something... Madara, we've found out who he is."

"What?!"

"Tobi is Madara."

"If he finds Sasuke...we both know what will happen. And if he finds me, he'll be even more angry. Worse, there's no way I can stop him in this state."

"That's why we should just let Naruto handle it. You'll be a secret, because I'm going to make sure you get the family life you've deserved all of these years!"

"Sakura-"

"It would make me the happiest woman on Earth to have your child, Itachi!"

"How do you expect me to care for a child in this state?"

"I'll make sure of it... I'll find a way to give you eyes!"

"Sakura you're thinking the impossible. I'm blind for life. You should've known you could back away as soon as you saw I was about to die. Maybe that would've been best for you."

"What?! Itachi, I'm sure of what I'm doing for once in my life. I will find a way to make an artificial eye. It may take years, but I'll do it!"

"And if you fail..."

"If I fail, then I'll live my life with the blind man I love!"Itachi could say no more. He'd never heard her this determined. She was going to give him the life no one else could. He never thought it possible, never quite took himself into consideration. It would have to stay a secret, but he had a future. He grabbed her shaking hands. She had been sitting on the other side of the bed, so he pulled her into a laying position next to him.

"I hope you succeed, but I just need you to have a life. Don't get caught up in giving me sight if it will take too long."

"Fine, if it takes too long, I'll stop. But I need to try."She collapsed crying into his arms. He petted her head gently to calm her nerves. Scared, she yelled, "Do you really feel that it would have been best for me to allow you to die?!"

"No. I just don't want to get in your way. If this is how you feel, then I'm here." He managed to whisper in a surprisingly calm tone. She looked at him for reassurance, hoping that since he couldn't see, he could feel her gaze.

"Itachi, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I've got somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"I'll take you with me."

"Answer my question."

"To the Hokage's library."

"What? Why?"

"If there's any hope of me giving you vision, time is of the essence. We need to start ASAP. Research is the first place to start."

"I don't think this is necessary..."

"Itachi! You're more calm and sweet than your brother could ever be! Knowing this you almost gave your life for him. Now, I'm going to give back to you. You know you can't stop me. One thing you should know if you say you love me is when I set my mind to something, I AM going to do it! Come with me Ita."

"Ita? When did you come up with that name?"

"Just now, at least something cute should calm my mood. Watch your step. The last thing we need is for you to fall and hurt yourself. Here I am, grab my arm."He grabbed her and she gently guided him to the door and to the Hokage's mansion.

"Lady Tsunade, there's something really important I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I've set myself on a mission. I want him to have vision again."

"What?! He has no eyes to fix. I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but-"

"Please, there's got to be something!"

"Well, there's two options, of which have never been attempted in the Hidden Leaf Village. Either we make working prosthetics or we do a full eye transplant. Either way, there's no guarantee for success and I'm absolutely certain he'll never have a Sharingan again... unless the eyes we give him are already Sharingan. And we have no Sharingan donors."

"Then we can give him normal eyes. Can we at least try to find someone with his natural eye color?"

"Well, like I said there are extreme risks. Are you absolutely sure you'd like to attempt such a dangerous operation? Take his thoughts into consideration as well."

"Lady Tsunade,"Itachi interrupted."I didn't want her to go through finding me sight and take up her own time or worry, but she's determined. I've thought about it. She wants children in the future. To raise them, I'll need to see. If it'll make her happy, it's a worthy risk."

"You two really are serious about each other aren't you?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Give me at least a year of research and I'll preserve any donors of eyes. As of now that's the most I can do, and I'll need a lot of time. Sakura, you're my student, you know I care about you. Itachi, I heard the general rumor that you aren't a bad man, and that you regret what you did. I'll give you a second chance."

"Thank you. If it's possible, I feel comfortable letting you in on my life along with a selected group of others. However, if my secret leaves this group of people, we'll all pay."

"Are you sure, Itachi?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes."

"It's a big deal. I guess I can arrange for a meeting. I'm not busy anyway. Who do you want involved? "Tsunade curiously inquired. She still wasn't sure about the mysterious man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Shizune,Rock Lee,Tenten, the sensei of these students, yourself, and Sakura." He listed with the help of Sakura mentioning important names in his ear.

"That can be arranged. Give me an hour or two."

"Thanks M'Lady! See you then!" Sakura called, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sakura, let's go somewhere while we wait," Itachi suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Any good cafes still around?"

"Yeah..." she replied, puzzled.

"Then go with me. I can't go alone anyway."

"Huh, you mean a date?"

"Yes, you could call it that."He left a small grin, one rarely seen except in his younger years.

"Sure! " she giggled uncontrollably. She grabbed his muscular abdomen for a hug, but he almost lost his balance. Instinct told him to grab the wall where he could sense it was. One hand around Sakura, one supporting himself on the wall, Tsunade left to set up the meeting with a small laugh. _Maybe, he's not so bad. It makes me more curious, what has he been keeping secret for so long? Well, better hurry and I guess I'll find out._


	4. Chapter 4 Letting it All Out

As Lady Tsunade went to work preparing a meeting and making sure everyone could attend, Sakura carefully guided the poor Uchiha out of the Hokage's mansion. _Down the steps,this could take a while..._she thought.

"So where are we going, Itachi?"

"Wherever the Leaf's good cafe is that you were talking about."

"Oh...it could take a little while at this pace..."

"Excuse me, love?"

"Did you just call me love?"

"Yes. Now what was that about this pace?"

"It shouldn't take too long."She replied with a grin at his determination to go out with her. The silence was too hard. She described passing items to him, giving him a visual he hasn't had in a while. Cherry blossoms, the Hokage's stone faces,and to his surprise, she got in a distracted conversation about a passing pregnant woman. After about 30 minutes they reached the entrance.

"Look, Itachi, there it is!"

"Do you expect me to respond?"

"Oh, right. I'll take you to it. Sorry!"As they were seated in the cafe, it was a pretty surprisingly quiet place.

"I don't remember this place being here since I used to live in the Leaf."He recalled.

"It's pretty new, used to be a convenience store."

"Mm. That explains it. I love cafes. It seems serene for a place with good food."

"I've never been here. Just heard around that it's tasty. Well, I mean if the food's bad, we at least get to spend some time together." Yet again, Itachi let a rare smirk that he hasn't allowed to be seen for years.

"You seem awfully happy compared to usual, Itachi, are you feeling okay?"

"It's not that I don't have feelings,Sakura. I haven't necessarily had a good life until this point. You should know this."

"I do! I mean, its just..."

"You aren't used to it."

"Yeah. I like it, don't get me wrong."

"Hmph." He said in a humorous manner, a sort of masculine laughing tone.

"Y' know, it's really romantic, the way you keep your hair pulled back."

"If only I could see your hair. It's a beautiful, yet unique color. I remember it well. "

"Hopefully you'll see it soon."

The waiter approached the table."Is there anything I can get you two?"

"Ummm...I don't think we're quite ready-"Sakura attempted.

"What are your dishes for two?" Itachi interrupted.

_Well this is unexpectedly going better than I thought! _Sakura thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade had gathered everyone needed for the meeting...Except Itachi and Sakura.

"Hmph, I don't know what he wants from her, but I'll chase 'em down!"Naruto said, highly frustrated.

"No, Naruto. She's safe with him. It could take some time, let's not forget, she has to guide him the whole way here. Have patience."Kakashi ordered to the stubborn shinobi.

"Whatever!"Naruto hissed.

"Sorry we're late! The steps took a while."Sakura yelled bursting in the door. A small laugh in her voice, Itachi knew she was talking about him.

"I apologize, my guide is quite slow..."He returned in amusement to his come back.

"Well, we should get on with this meeting. I assume you have something to say Itach-"Tsunade attempted to say.

"Where were you, Sakura? Did you really walk him that far?!"

"Naruto, shut up!!! We were at a cafe, get over it. Can't you just listen for once!"

"Geez, Sakura, what's with the attitu-"

"Yes, I have something to say."Itachi interrupted before Naruto could create another argument.

"I don't know if it's necessarily a good idea to give so much information at the beginning of this assembly, but I'll start from the beginning, assuming these selected people I've invited are mature."

"Heh!"Naruto directed his gaze towards the blind man.

"When I was young, my father established a police force of the Uchiha clan. I was expected to spy on this village for the police force. They were secretly planning a coup d'etat. I love my family, I won't lie, but I was also 4 when a shinobi war took place. The sight of the bodies...it was absolutely unbearable. My family was among the strongest clans in the village, could easily overtake it in some ways. Had this happened, a war would've started. You 15-17 year olds wouldn't be here. You all know, I was part of the ANBU Black Ops, however, I was a double spy. I was spying on my family as well. I was ordered to kill Shisui by the ANBU because he posed a danger. However, I was also ordered to kill the rest of my clan by the village. It wasn't easy. By the time Shisui was killed, I got the Mangekyou Sharingan. Still, I wasn't strong enough to do all of this alone. I had help... from Madara Uchiha. I kept Sasuke alive for one main purpose, because I couldn't kill my little brother. I told him lies, that I was testing my power, and I went to the Akatsuki for evil purposes. Neither were true. I couldn't tell him the truth, and still, no one can, because the Uchiha clan is linked with so much hatred. He would direct the hatred on the village if he knew the truth. So instead, I put a target on myself, with the intentions to die by his hand. I was prepared to die because the Mangekyou Sharingan also has a side effect. Blindness and disease. I would have died any way had I not kept myself alive with medicine. "

"So why bring an innocent kunoichi into this if your intentions were good?!"Naruto screamed. What Itachi was saying, hadn't settled yet.

"Because it seemed like a good cover for jinchuriki bait. The Akatsuki has no idea about my past, except for Tobi. I recently heard that he claims to be Madara. If that's true, Naruto, I leave this in your hands. I can't fight anymore. And you once told me, you were like a brother to Sasuke... more than I could ever be..."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"You didn't know. You had reason to say what you said. That's why I gave you some of my power. I hope it never comes to a time where you'll need it. I trust you,Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why would you trust ME? You don't even know me."

"You've been an Akatsuki target for a while, giving me more knowledge than you know. After all, you do plan on becoming Hokage, am I correct?"

"Believe it! I WILL be Hokage! But why Sakura? I still don't get it!"

"You and Sakura are comrades. You more than anyone here care about your comrades. Therefore, you'd come to get her and the Akatsuki would capture you. However, I knew that Kakashi wouldn't allow you to come alone, so I wasn't worried that you'd get caught."

"Uh-huh, and why is SHE your aid?And an even better question, WHY WERE YOU GUYS AT A CAFE ALONE TOGETHER?!"He screamed across the room, so loud TonTon squeaked in horror.

"Naruto-"Sakura tried to prevent the response she knew was coming.

"Because we developed a relationship,"Itachi carefully chose the words,"around the time you found me."

"So that's why you kept yourself alive..."

"Yes. I had to put my eyes in the replica I made with my last bit of energy. I know for a fact the Akatsuki plans to use them. Word of this cannot leave this room, unless, of course, you want to witness a war for yourself."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?!" Naruto assumed with a cocky voice.

"Whoa did I miss something, forehead?! "Ino yelped.

"Wait what?" Tsunade questioned with great intensity.

"Huh?" Most of the males in the room replied.

"NO, NARUTO! WE NEVER MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT SEX OR KIDS!!!!!" Sakura defensively hollared.

"Phew! That's a relief" Shouted Ino. The expression in the room calmed.

"Are you sure? You've been awfully secretive." Naruto was really pushing it now.

"We're positive." Itachi said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"You can't be sure unless you didn't do anything."Naruto pushed and pushed...

"That is PERSONAL!"Sakura was getting a bit too defensive. Itachi worried. _Damn it,Sakura, you're going to slip! _Inner Sakura was boiling, about to overflow...

"So you DID!"Naruto tried harder. He knew it was coming.

"So what?! I mean... I'm going to kill you Naruto!!!"That was it. _Shit, Sakura, you've done it now! _Itachi sighed waiting for the expressions.

"HUH?" Kakashi closed his book. This couldn't be good.

"Oh my god, forehead!!!!"

"Sakura, you did what?!"

"NO! Don't you know the dangers in sex?! " Lee screamed so loud he seemed as thought he needed medical attention. His odd face was so contorted it was almost unrecognizable.

This was it, someone had to do something as far as Itachi was concerned.

"About Sasuke..." He raised his voice in a serious tone."If he does come back, he cannot know of my existence. But his return is bound to be violent. I'll allow fate to take its course. Naruto, be careful."

"Uh-huh." Naruto eyed Itachi.

"So you have been on our side the whole time?!" Lee shouted.

"Yes." Itachi said, firmly, content that the previous subject had come to a close.

"Thank you." Neji stepped forward."You've done a great deal for this village."

"What an amazing life!" Guy had tears dripping from his eyes.

"Well, Sakura, you're safe to have him." Ino smiled.

"This has had an amazing ending."Tsunade concluded.

"I've trusted all of you to this information. It is between us only. Naruto, Sasuke can't know."Itachi directed.

"I know. You can count on me!" As everyone left the room, Itachi grabbed Sakura firmly.

"Let's go home." He said.

"You know it!I'm so tired, Itachi."

"I am too."


	5. Chapter 5 A Night of Love

"Are you ready for bed Itachi?That meeting's wore me out and I don't wanna go to bed alone."

"Yes. It was very tiring. Guide me to bed, please."

"I can't believe Naruto said those things! He must be jealous."

"You slipped."

"Huh?"

"You didn't directly say it, but you implied that we had sex."

"I couldn't take it anymore! Naruto really pisses me off sometimes."

"Being pissed off is one thing, however, losing your temper and allowing yourself to say things by accident is another."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. I think the one that was most shocked was your sensei."

"You're right. I've never seen him drop that book so easily before..."

"I wouldn't worry. If they keep my existence secret, they'll have to keep that secret."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." She took him to the bedside and rested her head gently on his shoulder. Though still masculine and strong, he was fragile now. His muscles were probably weaker than they seem."Does it even matter to you that people know?"

"Not so much."She climbed on him and began to rub his shoulders. _Well, if it doesn't matter to him... _she thought. "If you're looking to do it again, you know I won't be able to see you, Sakura."

"Then I'll guide you." Itachi couldn't help getting side tracked with thought. _In such an odd way I'm attracted to her determination. She seems to always get what she wants, no matter who it's from. (Unless it's my little brother...) But Konoha would be better off without his violence-_ She stopped any uneasy thought he could possibly have with a ridiculously sexy kiss. "I know you can't see, Itachi. I'll take care of those clothes for you." If only he was able to see the grin on her face. He could do nothing to stop her as she pulled the shirt over his head and his pants below his waist.

"Are you sure you want-" He was cut off by the feeling of her tongue on his hard cock.

"Mmhmm." She managed to hum. He couldn't object now. She pulled herself on top of him when she was done with her mouth, and decided to take away any hesitation he may have had. She pushed him inside of her and grabbed his neck, rubbing his sore back. He may never recover from his fight with Sasuke, but she could give him a life otherwise. It was to the point now, she didn't feel bad at all that he was Sasuke's brother. Not after gaining the inside info. He pushed himself deeper, didn't need eyes to do that. "Here." She placed his hands on her breasts, leaving a little squeak at his cold temperature.

He gave a small laugh, and pulled his face into her chest with delight.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"For giving me the life I never had, and never would have had."

"I'm glad to do this for you."She pushed her tiny body on to him as hard as possible, and brought her lips to meet his."I have no regrets." She felt herself about to cum, and hugged him as tightly as possible. He grabbed her hips to direct her where he wanted her, and made that feeling even better with his own fluids. She quietly moaned into his ear with the pulsing sensations he left inside of her. Bringing him in for another kiss she loosened her tense muscles and lay limp on top of him."Itachi, what if I'm pregnant?"

"Do you want a child?"

"Yes."

"MY child?"

"Of course, silly!"

"Then, I don't worry. If you aren't ready, we'll decide if we find out that you're pregnant."

"Okay. That sounds like the best thing to do...I'm tired."

"You told me this before we had sex. Apparently you had some energy left in you."

"Hey! You're finally getting a little attitude."He smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"Do you have the energy for a shower? We could use one."

"You're right." She pulled him up gently and took him to the bathroom with washing up and changing to pajamas, it really was time to go to sleep. She couldn't keep the exhausted man up too long, he was too weak at this point."Let me take you to bed, Itachi."

"Alright. It's probably getting late."

"It is."She got into bed with him, enjoying the comfort of his warmth, and curled up beside him to finally go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 He Gets Eyes or Dies

When they woke up, Sakura went in the kitchen to make breakfast. She guided Itachi to the table so he could wait for his food. She thought to herself _He was so strong. Now, he's helpless. He needs those eyes. _

"What do you want for breakfast, Itachi?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Umm...okay." She grabbed some things off the shelf and out of the fridge, and concocted some home made ramen."Are you feeling alright? I thought last night was good."

"It was."

"So what's wrong."

"I can't defend you anymore."

"We should have that fixed soon."

"Nothing can be guaranteed."

"Stop being so pessimistic! Here, eat up."He ate quietly, and so unlike himself, fell asleep in the chair afterwards. His was woken up by Shizune knocking on the door. As Sakura answered, she was astonished at the information she had heard.

"Sakura! Lady Tsunade sent me here to tell you, she found one way to do surgery, but you'll need to be there. She's shown me the plan, I'll be the one doing the operation. We got a donor. He was an elderly man from the Sand Village. The message has been delivered since the meeting to the Kazekage, and this man was an organ donor. He happens to fit Itachi's old eye color. It's amazing that she came across a way to do it, but it's still risky. If you're willing to do it now, Lady Tsunade has given me permission to take off today for the operation."

"Of course! We need to get it done as soon as possible. Itachi, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"If I die, I'll have sight."

"Ummm is he okay,Sakura?"

"I think he's a bit depressed. He was so happy earlier, I think it's finally sunk in."

"Oh, well let's get him there quickly, but you'll need to be there in case of emergency. Everything should be okay, I've studied the plans for hours before coming here."

"Itachi, I'll take you there. Let's go!" She smiled, but his face stayed blank. It had finally sunken in, he wasn't going to have sight unless this was a success. They arrived at the hospital. Looking at him when he was given the sedatives, Sakura couldn't help but think _He's so cute when he sleeps! I hope this goes alright... _

"He's fully asleep!" Shizune called to let her know the operation will begin. She removed the bandages from his eyes, and sat the eyes just delivered from the Sand on a small table for utensils beside her."Well, this is a good sign, his eye socket hasn't been damaged...WAHH! Oh, sorry. I can't even imagine..."

"What?! What is it?!"Sakura called in horror.

"He must've..."

"What is it,Shizune?!"

"To get this result, he had to have pulled his eyes out of the sockets...then..."She gulped."...then he must have detached it from the optic nerve with a kunai. I'm used to seeing odd injuries, but to do this to himself? He must've been so close to losing consciousness that he couldn't feel pain. He could've only used his sense of feeling to place it in the replica he made. I...I've never seen anything like this!"

"What?! I never thought of how far he must've went for me..." Looking at the ground, she was feeling guilty, though it wasn't her fault."What if they see the nerve is missing?!"

"His brain would have decayed by that time. They wouldn't be able to notice. Okay. This is going to sound really weird, but hand me an eye."

"Right..." She gave her the eye from its holding container. Shizune positioned it properly on the nerve end. To reattach it, she used her chakra to bind the nerve with the optic disc just as the chakra binds broken skin.

"Now, we have to place it just right in his eye socket. Sakura hold up his eyelid."

"He must have cut his eyelid trying to take out his eye." She healed his wounded eyelid with care. The first eye was done. Time for the second.

"Okay, Sakura. We've got one eye healed. Of course, we won't know if he can see until he wakes up. And he can't open his eyes right away. Give it until tomorrow morning. Uhhhh.... this isn't good! This nerve has been damaged. I think this is the eye he used for Amaterasu."

"Can you fix it?!"

"All I can do is bind it with his eye, there's no fixing nerves. I'm sorry Sakura. He'll probably be able to see, just not so good."

"It's better than seeing black all the time I guess."

"Okay, hand me the other eye."

"Here." She repeated the procedure on that eye. There was nothing more she could do."This ointment will need to be applied for another week. Then go to the eye drops, okay?"

"Alright!"It took him about an hour to wake up.

"Ugh, Sakura? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Itachi. Tomorrow morning that bandage will be off, don't worry. It's just too dangerous for you to open your eyes right after the procedure. We'll put ointment in your eyes for a week, then we use drops whenever you feel like you need them. But I just found out, this man's vision wasn't perfect, but he could see well enough. It's worth it."

"Then I'll be able to see your face again."

"Yes, you will." She kissed him as he lay in the hospital bed." Wow, that procedure took about an hour. We had to prepare your nerves and the eyes, and Lady Tsunade came up with this ointment specially for you, but still, that was pretty quick!"

Shizune stepped in the room with good news."In a couple hours, he's all yours to go home!We just need to observe him for a while."

"That's fine."When he was ready,it was 5 in the evening, but he was safe to go home. That night seemed never to pass quickly enough. Tomorrow was the day to see the results. Who would've known, she had been told wait a year, but the Sand Village had come to their rescue. Now, after the surprise news and operation all in one day, it was just time to wait.


	7. Chapter 7 Thank You

It was a long night for both Itachi and Sakura. Probably the longest night they've every felt. Neither of them got a wink of sleep.

"Good morning, Itachi."

"Yes."

"Are you ready? I'm so nervous! "

"It's time?"

"Yes! Okay, I'll take your bandage off. I'm so anxious, I don't know how to feel."She unwrapped the bandages with high hopes. If this didn't work, he was blind for life. If it did, she had a boyfriend that could see and start a family when the time came."Open your eyes, Itachi!"

"I can't"

"Wha...why not?"

"They're covered in ointment. "

"Oh, woops. Here." She wiped his eyes gently and helped him get them open."Can...can you see me?"

"Yes." He said with the biggest smile she's every seen on his soft, monotone face. "I don't have 20/20 vision, but I can see. It's worse in my right eye."

"That one had a little nerve damage, there's no way to fix it. Is it bad?"

"It's manageable. I can see you. I can see a future with our children."

"Yes!" With a grin she jumped on his lap and hugged him. His eyes had some ointment and fluids running from the tear ducts. She wiped it away with care. The eyes he had now were black/dark grey, the same color his natural eyes had been. Fate had definitely been on their side, but for how long?No matter, for now, enjoy the short life of a shinobi as it is. Should there be an attack, he had a way to escape. Their house was on the outskirts of the village, deep in the forest area. There was protection from the Akatsuki. That's all they needed for now. Should they need something else, Lady Tsunade was now on their side. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"We should tell Tsunade it worked!"

"Doesn't your friend work at a flower shop?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We should give her a thank you present, though it's nothing compared to what she's done for us."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Come on, let's go. You don't need me to guide you anymore."He got up and they left their small house. They traveled the village to reach Ino's family's flower shop. "What kind of flowers represent Lady Tsunade?"

"Do you need help with something, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we need flowers for Lady Tsunade."

"WAH! He's got eyes!" Ino yelled in shock.

"The operation- you didn't know?"

"NO!"

"He had an operation from Shizune. It was a success. Now we need something to thank Lady Tsunade."

"Uhhh.... oh, okay. Here, these are some wild flowers, but they're beautiful and vibrant, just like the Hokage. You can get them for free!"

"Really?! Thanks, Ino!"

"No problem, good luck!" The couple left to give the flowers to Tsunade. They soon arrived at her office and knocked on her door.

Shizune answered with some odd information. "She's at the hot springs."

"Lady Tsunade? At the hot spring?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. Hey, it's mixed bathing day if you wanna go."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I have some business to take care of, but you can go."

"Alright, thanks, Shizune!"

"No problem."

As they left, Itachi asked, "Mixed bathing day?"

"Yeah, they started that not too long ago. Why, are you embarrassed?"

"No. I just hadn't heard of it." With a giggle, they left to track down the Hokage. They arrived at the hot spring to find Tsunade with a whole area to herself.

"Itachi and Sakura? I didn't expect to see you here! Come to bathe on mixed bathing day, have you? Wait! Itachi, it was a success."

"Fortunately,yes."He replied.

"Oh, here M'Lady. We got these to say thank you."

"What? For me? You didn't have to do that! Thank you." She sat the flowers on the rock behind her, careful not to expose herself from the water. That would be uncomfortable.

"We weren't actually here to bathe, but we'll think of it for next week's mixed bathing day."

"Sure, this is all I need, a spring all to myself." The Hokage chuckled with relief.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you, let us know."

"Sure. I'm glad I could help. Itachi, before you go, I want you to know what you said in that meeting came as a real shocker."

"I'm sure. I trust it will stay secret. I think Sasuke knows. If Madara is Tobi, that's where he's at. I'm in no condition to do anything about it. I won't be for the rest of my time. I'm trusting Naruto Uzumaki to that fate. Thank you, Lady Hokage."

"It's not a problem. Glad I could help. Ahhh this is so relaxing." She sighed.

"See you soon, M'Lady!"

"See you soon." Tsunade repeated. The couple left the Hot Spring, satisfied with the results.


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion Settled

It was early that same day, when Sakura and Itachi returned home. Sakura left him to retrain himself while she was at a meeting with Shikamaru. Discussing the issue on Pain, Sakura became a bit worried. Something had to be done. Chances are, Sasuke's never coming back. What to do about that, no one knows. Naruto would never give up on him. The problem with that, he could start a war. It might be the best thing, that he be dead. Right now, that wasn't her decision. Pain is the current enemy. She left the office, determined to defeat Pain. The chance may come soon. Too soon. As she was walking down the street, there was a giant centipede, a large bar piercing it's face. She quickly punched it dead before it could harm a nearby little girl and her grandmother. Now she had to heal any others in the village. Without medical ninja, at this rate the whole village would be dead. It was obvious, Pain had gotten to them before they could get to him. _Itachi!_ She was overcome by fear, but she had no way to get to him right now.

Itachi was in hiding through the forest. If they couldn't find him, he was safe. Sakura had no way of knowing he was safe, and he couldn't crawl through the village's ruins, he'd be spotted.

Meanwhile, Sakura had tended to everyone she could. When finally, she met with Tsunade, and found that Naruto had shown up. He defeated the majority of the Pains with rasen-shuriken, and another with double rasengan. Sakura had never seen him this strong before. Just two to go. The second to last was defeated with his fists, but now the main Pain remains. Just as things were looking to be on Naruto's side, he was pinned to the ground by Pain. To make the situation worse, Hinata jumped in and was nearly killed. Sakura was in disbelief. She could feel the nine tails energy coming from Naruto. Making her move as Pain was running from Naruto, Sakura ran to heal Hinata. After Naruto unexpectedly controlled the fox, he finally killed Pain's last puppet with the rasengan. Now, he had one last mission, talk to Nagato. He gave Nagato the truth of Jaraiya's dream. No one was prepared for what happened next. The villagers had been restored, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. Nagato had joined Naruto, sacrificing his life to revive everyone. Kakashi, Shizune, and the rest were revived.

As Konoha was about to be rebuilt, after talking with Konoha 11 and Naruto, and meeting up with Tazuna and Inari, Sakura ran to find Itachi. She found him deep in Konoha's forests.

"Itachi! Are you alright?!"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah... Naruto saved us all! "

"That's why I trust him with my little brother." He picked her up in a loving hug. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"I understand."

"I have some bad news..."

"Hmm?"

"Danzo is temporarily the Hokage, and Sasuke is now considered a missing nin. I'm starting to think....no.."

"Danzo? This isn't good. He doesn't know of my existence. I'll have to stay hidden. What were you thinking?"

"I...changed my mind."

"I need to know."

"I was thinking, maybe he'd be better off dead! And if anyone is going to kill him, it should be me! I've never completely lost feelings for him like I want to. So I want to do it alone. Naruto definitely wouldn't approve of that. With my plan, I was thinking of telling Naruto that I loved him, and you wouldn't approve of that..."

"I love you, Sakura. If you don't have feelings for Naruto, you can use whatever plan you'd like. If this is what you feel is best. "

"I'll have to think about it."

"We have many years to establish a future, as long as we continue living. If this is what you need, do it. I'll support you, but I have to stay hidden." He pulled her in his arms.

"Is our house still in tact?"

"Yes."

"Let's go home, Itachi!" Sakura was sobbing in his shirt. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Sakura. Everything will turn out in the end."

"I hope so." They reached the house in Konoha's forests. She held onto his sleeve the entire time. Getting dressed, she was about to put on a light pink tee shirt for bed, when Itachi noticed a bruise on her abdomen.

"What happened to your stomach?"

"Apparently Sasuke attacked another village. The ninja came to find out about him. When we were talking they attacked us for not telling them about him, but we didn't fight after we heard they know more than we do. Itachi, Sasuke is part of the Akatsuki now."

"Then Madara HAS found him. I can't say I'm surprised, but it hurts." Sakura changed clothes and dug her forehead into his soft masculine chest.

"I'm so tired. Naruto is dealing with those nin. I'm scared."

"It'll be okay."

"No, I'm scared I still have feelings for Sasuke, or at this rate, even Naruto."

"I can't control your heart."

"I won't leave you, Itachi. I won't let myself do it. I've saved you from near death, given you eyes, and now I will give you a life."

"Don't try to stay with one you don't love."

"That's exactly it, I do love you, and I'm sure of it. When I say have feelings, I mean... well, I don't know... I guess I've had thoughts that I know shouldn't be."

"You're smart. You can see the reality through thoughts. If this is what you believe, then there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It... hurt... but if you're telling me the truth, then everything will turn out okay eventually."

"It's definitely the truth, I can tell you that much, you are the one my heart is telling me to stay with. I definitely choose my heart over my mind! So, using your advice to see reality, my reality is with you! You always know how to cheer me up."

"Sakura, why do you love me?"

"Because...well...it's hard to explain. I used to like Sasuke mainly because of looks. We gained a bond through being comrades in battle. You have the attractive looks he has, but more than him, you almost gave your life for those that you love. He's selfish. You're caring, it was just hidden all these years. You really have a heart, and you can make me laugh. You're getting a sense of humor I never expected. I guess letting you start over on life gave you a reason to laugh and be funny. You also express yourself to me, and unlike Naruto, you don't blurt out the wrong things at the wrong time. You're careful. I'm attracted to the way you act, and because of that, I have more reason to give you a life. You've also given me one. My life before this was missions, healing, and occasionally friends. Now, I have someone to have a future with. So, thank you, and I know I do love you. That's coming from my heart, not my thoughts."

"That's an acceptable answer."

"Why do you love me?"

"I could see this coming," He said with a slight grin. "You're very talented. You're good with your jutsu, very strong, and for sure intelligent. Tsunade has trained you well enough that I can see you've surpassed her. You're also a very caring person. Someone to help me would have to be caring and understanding. I trust you with my life, and you seem to enjoy being with me. Also, you're personality is easy for me to get along with. You're a little wilder than me, but I like it, because you know when to be serious. You make me laugh with your temper, I can see you're not really angry with me most of the time. Better than any other girl I've ever seen, you don't cling to me like the other girls used to. I can't say you didn't cling to Sasuke, but it shows that you're feelings for me are natural..." He knew the reaction this next comment would spark, "not driven by a female's teenage hormones."

"What?! Are you saying I used to cling because I was hormonal?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Hmph! Some nerve you must have! You asked me for sex last night!"

Blushing slightly, he said, "This is what I mean by your temper."

She lightened up at his smile, and came closer. "And I guess this is what I meant by your humor and cheering me up." He hugged her and walked her to the bedroom.

"You need rest."

"But Itachi, aren't you gonna come to bed with me?"

"Yes. I just need to lock the door."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." After locking the door as tightly as possible, he came to bed with her, now feeling a little safer."I was just thinking about how Sai told me Naruto loves me. One day, he'll realize what I've known. Hinata is the one who truly loves him. I guess... everything will work out."

Itachi smiled and cradled her in his arms like a baby. It didn't take long before they were both asleep and at ease from their discussion. The plans they had for the future were finally unraveling.


	9. Chapter 9 Just Relax

By the next day, Sakura had her mind settled. She was going to kill Sasuke and rid him from the horrible life he was leading, and she was going to do it alone. To do this, she'd have to trick Konoha 11.

She tried to tell Naruto she loved him. _If the fool loves me, and I tell him I love him too, I'll get him to come back to Konoha with me and have him out of my way of destroying Sasuke. _However, her plans didn't work. He saw through what she was thinking.

"Should we tell him the truth?" Kiba worried.

"We have to find Sasuke." The determined Sakura replied. By the time they were in the forest, no one had any clue what she was about to do except Sai. She threw a smoke bomb after getting Sasuke's location from Kiba. "Sorry, guys." She whispered. "This is my burden to carry."

She arrived at the battle site where Sasuke had killed Danzo. "Sasuke!"

"What do you want?"

"I've been regretting not leaving Konoha with you. I'll do ANYTHING to come with you!"

"Prove it."

"Anything, what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke eyed Karin, who he nearly killed, stabbing right through her to get to Danzo. "Okay, kill her." He ordered Sakura.

_This isn't the Sasuke I knew. I can't kill her... _Acting as if she was going to comply, Sasuke came at her from behind when she turned her back towards Karin. Fortunately Sasuke was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura, you intended to do this alone?"

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called. Behind Kakashi was Naruto. After a couple lectures from Kakashi, Sakura took Karin over a nearby wall to heal her. Madara showed up just behind Sasuke, along with the white half of Zetsu. Seeing her opportunity, Sakura hopped over the wall at another attempt to destroy Sasuke. _After all the time we've spent together as fighting companions, I can't do this! _Sakura had no choice but to retreat, as Naruto stepped in and exchanged a rasengan with Sasuke's chidori. Both boys were caught and still conscious.

Naruto yelled, "You know Sasuke, you said in the final valley, you can become a first class ninja when you see into your opponent's heart from exchanging one blow. Well we're first class ninja. One day, we're going to battle, and both of us are going to die!"

"Shut up, loser. The only one who's going to die is you!"

"I'm sure you saw it too, Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke had left with Madara, and the rest of Konoha 11 left for their village. Naruto was nearly killed by Sakura's poison kunai until she gave him the antidote, but everyone arrived safely. When Sakura walked into her home, she was greeted by Itachi.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I tried to kill Sasuke, I couldn't!"

"It was a worthy attempt. I saw it troubled you."

"Huh? How did you see it?"

"Danzo is also my enemy. I made an appearance before his death, which everyone thought was my ghost. I hid to watch the results of what happened. Do you think you can get information out of that girl named Karin you brought here?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura, Naruto can fix the problem. I heard what he said, they'd both die. Fate will happen as it is supposed to. That's why he is trusted to take care of my brother as fit for the village. Madara has corrupted him, and I can't stop it in this state."

"You're right. I wish I could be stronger, though!"

"Your strength impresses me, it just isn't the same strengths as Naruto has. You're strong in the medical and strength field, this isn't your job. Focus on what you CAN do."

"Thank you. You always have some sort of advice." She fell into his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her in a loving embrace."You've been training a lot, haven't you."

"I've been doing what I can. I made some dango if you want any."

"Thanks! I'm so thankful to have you..."She blushed.

"I wouldn't be here without you." He pulled her chin up to kiss her. She walked into the kitchen to eat with him. "Sakura," His voice was much more serious now, "I've been feeling as though the replica I made has been tampered with. I think Sasuke decided to use my eyes. It's a good thing I had the energy to use my real eyes. My chakra is in that fake body, I can use it to sense when something happens to it. I could probably move it, too, but that wouldn't happen unless there was an attempt to bring me back to life."

"That was a smart move, keep in tune with what your senses are telling you. You've regained a lot of your strength since that surgery. Even though you can't use the power of the Sharingan, you seem to be back to normal."

"Almost."

Sakura watched him eat. _He's so cute! He's eating normally again, too. It's a big relief! _

"This dango is really good!"

"Thank you. I was wondering, did you want to go with me to the Amaguriyama tomorrow and get some dumplings if you have time?"

"That sounds fun! I'm so glad to see your emotions for once!"

"I finally have a reason to be happy. I was happy when I was young with my brother, but past 13, it all changed. Now I have a life to live. Why wouldn't I be happy." Sakura laughed and smiled until her mouth was sore. This was the happiest she'd ever seen him. Probably the happiest anyone had ever seen him. His personality was almost a bit different, but it was only slight emotional changes. At least they were good changes. _Maybe it isn't such a bad day_ she thought.

"You know what, Itachi?"

"What?"

"Lady Tsunade is okay. She's still the Hokage. I didn't say anything because I thought you knew, but I guess you didn't since you didn't mention it."

"I didn't know, but I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you sleepy at all?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm worn out."

"You can sleep if you want."

"No, I wanna spend some time with you."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I wonder if it's mixed bathing day again, that's quality relaxation time!"

"We could find out." When they finished eating, they left for the 20 minute walk to the Hot Spring. The sign on the door read , "Mixed Bathing Today." "Do you want to, Sakura?"

"Yeah! CHA!" When they arrived in the Hot Spring, they found Kakashi and Naruto already bathing. "Uhhh..." Sakura said, embarrassed, she was the only girl. And to make it worse, her teammate and her sensei were the other two there. "Heh, hi...guys..."

"Sakura?" Kakashi was surprised.

"Sakura? Why are you still living with him if he can see?" Naruto wasn't going to put her through this again.

"Naruto, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She pushed his head underwater. Itachi picked her up, noticing she was exposing herself when she dropped her towel to beat Naruto to a pulp. Naruto was coughing up water like a fountain and Kakashi hid his face in Make Out Tactics.

"Sakura, your towel." Itachi warned her.

"AHHH!" She screamed, her face as red as an apple. She plopped herself in the Hot Spring to take care of the problem, Itachi following behind her. He could tell she was disappointed in herself by the expression on her face. He pulled her head onto his shoulder to reassure her that he wasn't angry.

The silence was to odd, someone had to say something.

It was Kakashi who broke the silence. "It's a good thing Tsunade is okay. I was seconds away from being Hokage."

"I'm glad Danzo is dead." Itachi said in a grim tone, yet a sense of relief in his voice.

"Heh Heh! I heard Grandma was eating all the pork!" Naruto commented.

"Did anyone hear anything about that Karin girl?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. She's being interrogated."

"Naruto, did you really see you and Sasuke dying?" Sakura worried.

"Yeah...but, it doesn't bother me."

"Everything will turn out, Sakura." Itachi clenched her shoulder to let he know he was supporting her. The group looked up to see the beautiful evening sky.

"It's been nice talking, but I've got some business to take care of." Kakashi left the group.

"Yeah, now that he mentions it, I'm kinda tired. I'll see you guys around." With a quick glance at the couple, Naruto left as well.

"Wow, it's finally all to us!" Sakura exclaimed. "Will you wash my back?"

"Yes." He rubbed her back gently. The massage almost put her to sleep.

"Thanks." She rubbed his back in return. "This is SO nice! I've been so worn out lately."

"You've stressed yourself. I know you can't help it, but leave this problem to Naruto. I'm here for you."

"I know, I try to be there for you."

"Don't worry, you give me everything I need. I wouldn't be here otherwise." She relaxed into his chest and nearly fell asleep. "Sakura, it's getting late."

"Huh? Oh! You're right. Sorry, I'm just so tired." He pulled her out of the Hot Spring with him and they headed home. "Itachi, it was embarrassing at first, but that date was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes." He took her to the bedroom, and they both changed into pajamas.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sakura." She latched onto him, allowing him to cuddle her back until they were asleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10 An Unexpected Offering

They woke up, but the feeling of peace had started to fade.

"Sakura, I can feel a problem arising..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can sense the replica I made of myself being tampered with. It seems it has been 'resurrected' with Orochimaru's jutsu."

"What! Orochimaru is dead! That's impossible!"

"I know. It seems he's passed that jutsu on. One of his alliances must have learned it. It has my chakra inside of it, I should be sense what's going on." He concentrated deeply and silently, on the verge of meditation. "I believe his name is Kabuto... and he's showing the jutsu to... Madara!"

"What does he want?"

"Give me a second. They're talking." Finally Kabuto had admitted it. To make the matter worse, Madara agreed. "He wants to get Sasuke from Madara."

"Why is it always Sasuke? Why? What can we do?"

"Nothing. Your teammate is his only hope. Neither of us are capable of doing anything about it."

"It makes me feel so helpless."

"I would've given my life had it not been for you. And for what? He went with Madara anyway. I live for myself now, but I also live for you. We can't do anything about anyone else unless they're willing to comply."

"You're right... It's just hard to accept."

"I feel your pain. I miss my little brother, too." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura. It pained him more than anything to see her suffer. "Everything will work out."

"I guess you're right." she sobbed.

He wasn't much of a cook, but maybe something to eat would lighten the mood. He'd stood helpless to Sasuke's fate all along, and he just now realized how lucky he was that Sakura stopped him from allowing him to sacrifice himself with Sasuke going to Madara anyway. He finally realized, the situation WAS helpless for him and for his beautiful girlfriend. When nothing can be done, let it go. That was one of the hardest lesson's that no one could ever quite grasp. If they couldn't let it go, it would at least be better if he changed the subject. _I'll take action if something drastic happens... and if I can have any chance of success. _Back to the waiting game.

"Sakura, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't even know."

"I know you're upset. We'll do what we can, but for now, we can't do anything. We have to wait to be worried until we have reason. I love my little brother, but you know as well as I do if he can't be saved, we can't stop that. However, if he can be saved... it would be great to be with my little brother in peace again. For now, we have to live for each other."

"I know... what should we do to keep our mind off of it? I'm not sure what I want to eat."

"We really don't have much." Itachi made some rice out of their little food supply.

He could see as they ate that she was still troubled. Maybe some conversation would cheer her up. "So where's Uzumaki been?"

"He's was told to go train with an octopus or something."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sure, but he's got a mission. He seemed as clueless as me before he left."

"Interesting."

"I'm glad that you've been talking more lately."

"I'm still...recovering. I'm human, I enjoy talking with you. And I enjoy that you're intelligent and capable of holding a mature conversation, most of the time." He smirked to see her frustrated face, but it was crinkled with his humor. "I just haven't regained my feelings until now. I haven't been like this since the massacre. I'm happy that you're able to help me, Sakura. I'm glad that it's noticeable that I've recovered from my past, even better, it makes you happy."

"No one expected you to be like this, and now I'm living with you to see you smile everyday. Once rumor got around the village about the massacre, I guess it was what set your reputation as cold. You can be very cold at times, that will never change, but your light mood lately... it's nice." She smiled. She noticed for a while now that he was becoming happier, more human, but it was this mood in a time of emergency that dealt with his past that made her realize he really has recovered. "I was so hesitant when I first gave my body to you, I never thought you could've made this much progress, but for once, I'm glad I was wrong."

"That is a good thing to hear. I'm glad you can see that I'm doing better. I really didn't know at first why I opened up to you. It may have just been fate. I trusted you with this information, and something in the back of my head told me I should tell you because I felt... guilty.... that you suffered so much with Sasuke. It was my last intention to hurt The Leaf."

"I know that now, and I'm glad." She leaned over and kissed him. "What should we do today? It'll be some time before Naruto comes back, so we shouldn't have any missions. We've gained some free time. I mean... there's nothing we could do if something were to happen to the replica."

"That's true. The only thing I can do without getting killed is use the replica to see, and possibly control it with the remaining chakra inside."

"So we get to relax, right?"

"Yes." He comforted her, not wanting to scare her again.

"Can we just go for a walk? I don't really feel like going all out right now."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders with his gentle nature. "Do you mind entering the village center, or do you want to stay out here in the forests?"

"I don't mind going to the village center, I just don't wanna get all fancy."

"Mm." As he led her out the door, she started to observe nature.

"It's beautiful out today!"

"I agree." He had something urgent he felt he needed to do, but she couldn't know yet. Somehow, he had to sneak past her, but she'd need something to distract her. "Let's go to the village center's market, Sakura."

"Itachi, I know you've been more social and all, but you never are in such a rush to leave into society like this! Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, I just want to get in the open for some fresh air."

"Hmph." She looked at him with a glare of disbelief, and happened to notice a good amount of money in the pockets of his sweat pants. _What is he up to? It's starting to creep me out... _He quickly noticed his love's uneasy state of mind, and stopped to kiss her forehead.

"Calm down." Her response was a look of wanting to trust him, but a bit fearful. There was no completely forgetting the fact that the majority of his life was spent as an S-ranked criminal, who even without his sharingan was much stronger than her. He never did stop training after his recovery. With a small gulp, she continued forward with his grip tightening on her shoulder. A bit stressful for a date.

Eventually they reached the village center, only to see Itachi head straight for the market as he'd been saying. By now Sakura's thoughts had wandered way out of the ordinary. _Is he a robber or something, geez, this is really scaring me. _

"Sakura..." He paused for thought. The mood got more tense every time he spoke, making her more and more nervous. "That's a beautiful kimono over there."

"Ummm..." _Why the hell would HE be talking about KIMONOS? _" You know, you're acting a little weird."

Attempt one, failed. "Sorry, I just don't feel so well. I think I have to use the restroom."

"Where do you see a bathroom at?" Damn this girl's curiosity, he turned a darker shade of red. There was no telling what Sakura was thinking he was up to. She probably thought he was going to murder the marketplace.

"There should be one in a nearby shop."

"Umm, okay the grocery store is closest-"

"I'm not familiar with that store, wait here, I'll be back." As he left towards a jewelry store, she started becoming impatient.

"Itachi, what the hell? As if you're familiar with a jewelry store!" By now she was making a scene, and he was becoming frustrated. It was unlike him to lose his composure though, and he calmly walked back to her.

"Sakura, you'll be sorry that you did this later." He then turned and walked back to the jewelry store. The words terrified her. She wanted to run in the other direction, but she couldn't forget the trust he'd given her. This was also the man that she'd been in a relationship with for a while now, that showed her he cared, unlike Sasuke. She waited for his return, her stomach turning with uncertainty the whole time.

Itachi had already taken over a half an hour in the jewelry store. It was getting ridiculous. With a burst of confidence, she was not going to look like a fool by the hands of another Uchiha man. She walked to the store, ready to storm in as Itachi walked out.

He knew she didn't believe his bathroom story by now.

"Sakura, I know you don't have full trust for me yet, or you would've reacted calmly. Come with me." His masculine hand grabbed her wrist, but it was in the same gentle fashion as it had been before she left. It would be comforting had she not been terrified by his odd actions. He had walked out of the store empty handed. What could he possibly be doing?

"Wh..Where are we going?"

"In the forest."

"Why?"

"All of your answers will come when we get there. Be patient, my love." He knew she could hit him at anytime now. The small kunoichi was very unpredictable. He put his arm over her for comfort, though he didn't really think it would work. He noticed an occasional uncertain glance up at him from his girlfriend. She was clueless, she wouldn't be his girlfriend for much longer, at least that's what he hoped for.

As soon as they got to the center of the forest, she couldn't take it anymore. He was toying with her, and she wouldn't have it. "Look, I don't know what the fuck you're doing, but I won't have another Uchiha man treat me like a toy!"

He lifted two fingers to her lips to hush her. "Do you like being my girlfriend?"

"What? Yeah, when you act like yourself!"

"I hope you change those views." The words hit her like a wrecking ball.

"What, are you saying you don't love me? That all of this is just a trick that you've put me through? That I saved you for nothing?" He caught her just before a tear came from her eye.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry to make you wait and to scare you, but I had no other way to get a chance to get to my goal without you knowing."

"WHAT GOAL?"

He spoke with his actions, pushing her back gently to a tree and kissing her. He pulled from his pocket a beautiful golden ring hand made with the Uchiha crest in rubies and diamonds.

"I had to pick this up today, and I couldn't refuse bringing you with me, but I didn't want you to find out too soon. I don't want you to stay my girlfriend, I want you to be Sakura Uchiha for the rest of your life. Do you accept?"

"I... I had no idea..."

"That was my intention. This was what I meant when I said you'd be sorry. I seemed to have scared you pretty badly."

"I... I love you, Itachi. I can't believe this! Why did you scare me like that?"

"Sakura, I wanted it to be a surprise. Please, do you accept?"

"Oh... yes, I accept!"

She leaned in to kiss him, and he slipped the ring on her finger. By now, she was hysterically crying. He pulled her into his chest and carried her home. When they got into the bedroom, he set her gently onto the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Sakura, I hope you enjoyed the result of this day."

"I do, now! You scared me though..."

"My apologies."

"It's fine, I'm just so happy!." Her words were a bit uneasy from sobbing with tears of joy.

"I'm glad to hear that." He sat tenderly on the bed next to her and hugged her into his chest.

"I'm actually kinda tired from all of this."

"I don't blame you. I was nervous that you'd be too upset with me to accept."

"Ha! Serves you right."

"I guess that would be your revenge."

He layed down with her in his arms, ready to nap for a couple hours. It wasn't quite dinner time yet, anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 Plans

Itachi and Sakura woke up to a beautiful evening sky just outside the bedroom window.

"Itachi..."

"Yes, Sakura." He replied gently with a bit of a rough voice from waking up.

"We're getting married, right? I was thinking... how are we gonna do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Sasuke would find out about us getting married?"

"We don't need a big wedding that would gain any attention."

"Ok, well when should we?"

"I think it would be a smart idea to wait until Sasuke has decided where he lies. Then, we can marry peacefully without disruption among villagers."

"Say Sasuke decided to stay in the village. Then, he'd have to find out about you somehow. What would we do?"

"There is only one option under those circumstances. We tell him the truth. If he respects me as much as he should say he does, then he'll accept life the way it is. It shouldn't be hard for him to find a girlfriend of his own. He wants to destroy the village for destroying me, but he can't know yet that I'm alive. He's unstable and still wouldn't accept the fact that the village ruined my past. He respects me, he just can't handle the urge to have revenge. It's been in our blood as long as we've been a clan. So should he return, we'll show him that I'm content with life. However, his return depends on Uzumaki. "

"About the thing with him finding a girlfriend... you don't think he actually cares enough about me to be upset that I'm taken, do you?"

"I was like him in the past in certain ways. I put my life as a shinobi above love. Until now, I never quite cared whether or not I had a lover by my side. I had one years ago, but it was more for my parents than myself. Sasuke doesn't care about loving someone right now. Should he settle down if Naruto can help him, I'm sure it would cross his mind that you showed true respect for him. However, if he just now starts to realize that, he's too late. That is, unless you'd prefer him over me." Sakura became a bit uneasy and Itachi realized it. "I don't think it would ruin him though. That Karin girl had a seriously unhealthy obsession over him. If she could straighten herself out, they may have a chance. By the way, are you alright? You seem a little... nervous."

"I'm fine. The question shook me a little, I mean...I loved him for years. But I know I'm better off with you, don't worry. I just accepted your proposal, do you really think I would do that if I wasn't over Sasuke?"

"Hmph" he mumbled with a cocky smile. "I'm glad to hear that you really took me seriously. I look forward to our wedding. Maybe if Sasuke could catch up to me we wouldn't have to wait so long for a safe marriage. He never really was like me as much as we physically resemble each other. He was always pessimistic compared to me, yet always trying to catch up. I guess it eventually got to him. He can be very full of himself at times. Despite that, he is my little brother. I do love him, but Naruto is the only one that can help him."

"Speaking of differences, you're much more considerate of other people than he is. I found that out a long time ago." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently placed his muscular arms around her tiny waist and kissed her cute cheeks with care.

"I'm glad you realized that."

"So about the wedding... where do you want to get married?"

"You're quite anxious about this. I like that."

She blushed a rosy pink. "Don't you want to talk about it? We should plan ahead of time ya know."

"Of course. Let's talk over dinner."

With a romantic smile rarely seen, Itachi took Sakura to the dinner table in their small house. By the time they'd awoke it was a dark,late evening, but instead of using the light switch to his left, Itachi

turned to the small candle on the stand behind him. He set it gently in the center of the table and lit it.

"Umm, Itachi, you must be in a rare mood."

"What makes you say that?" He let a small smirk creep from his lips, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Nothing. It's a good thing!"

"Is fish alright for tonight's dinner?"

"Yeah, is it the ones you caught fresh from the river the other day?"

He nodded with approval and began to cook the fish. Sakura set the table and was kneeling in wait to fill her starving stomach. Now that they had the Sasuke issue figured out, her mind craved the wedding more than her stomach craved fish. She could finally stop allowing her young woman's mind to wander off about who she'd spend her future with, and be able to focus on her missions. _That question, well, more like that demand... at least I KNOW he wants to spend his life with me. We can't let anyone know yet though, that'll cause too much reaction. Especially from Naruto. And if Naruto tells Sasuke before he settles in the village (if he settles in the village)..._

Her train of thought was lost to the gentle touch of the plate of fish to the table.

"What is worrying you?" He saw right through her.

"I just want to make sure that Naruto doesn't tell Sasuke, I mean Naruto will probably flip out, then he might slip and tell Sasuke."

"Don't allow yourself to worry until something happens. I thought we were going to discuss wedding plans."

She began to blush a deeper pink than her sakura hair. "You really are excited aren't you? I mean you usually keep from showing how anxious you are. It's a good thing, I'm glad you're so excited!"

"... I guess I am letting myself get a little excited, huh?" He smiled lightly, as Sakura continued the conversation.

"So, are there any family traditions for an Uchiha wedding?"

"Not in particular, we usually have bigger weddings, though. However, that was because of my clan's wealth. Do you think you'd like that?"

"I don't mind. I'd like to get married outdoors though. It's relaxing, and it's beautiful."

"Would you like to have the ceremony by the Fire Temple? There's a lot of nature surrounding it, and it would be an honor to get married by the graves of some of the most honored shinobi in the Land of Fire."

"It was destroyed by Hidan and Kakuzu! You must have known, that was an Akatsuki mission."

"I recently heard it was being rebuilt. Shinobi wouldn't allow a place of such respect to fall permanently. By the time that Naruto has either brought Sasuke back or... killed him... I'm sure the building will be finished."

"Oh... I didn't know. Well, I hear the fields and mountains surrounding it are gorgeous. I guess it's settled then."

"We get married in the fields at the reconstruction of the Fire Temple."

They continued to eat fish kneeling at the candle lit dinner table. "Wow, these really are good! Thanks for cooking tonight." She smiled and a light blush sprinkled over her cheeks. Itachi's romantic moods were rare, something to cherish.

"I enjoyed cooking for you. Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's no need for us to stay at the table then." He blew out the candle, leaving them in a dark living room. He gently grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom. The only light was that of the full moon outside their window. She gladly allowed him to do what he wanted with her. It wasn't as though she wouldn't enjoy it anyway.

She knew what he wanted and he could sense that she knew, he didn't care though. She should be used to it by now. He picked her up and put her on the bed. She was so obedient and still it almost felt like necrophilia. As he removed her robe he kissed her on the lips to encourage her to participate with him. She caught the point and grabbed his hair tie, sliding it off of his silky black ponytail. Itachi then pushed open her legs and pulled off his own pants. He'd been shirtless since he began cooking. Without hesitation, he pushed himself in her, kissing her chest almost violently. She let out a small yelp and dug her nails into his back with pleasure. He nibbled her pale neck as he repeatedly thrusted himself faster inside of her.

"Right there, please!" She screamed with pleasure as he hit her in the most sensitive spot of her core. Taking pleasure in her expression, he slowed himself to keep himself from hitting his peak and he kept himself in position to hit her where she needed it. He leaned forward to kiss her, their tongues playing. He didn't want to lose the emotional connection through sex.

Soon enough, he felt her come all over him, and taking the signal, he let his release come soon after. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He whispered ,tickling her ear.

"Yes." She moaned, completely wet in her lower half. "We need showers though."

"I agree." He slowly pulled himself out of her so she could feel every inch and carried her to the shower. They bathed quickly, drained from all of the energy they had just given each other, and eager to get to bed. They said their good nights before drifting into a peaceful sleep, Sakura under the comforting support of Itachi's arm.

There was only one thing that was weird about tonight. They both had the same dreams. Naruto had actually confronted the kyubi. There was a rapper there supporting him. He also had the form of and octopus and ram mixed creature with eight tails. That must be the hachibi. The oddest part of the battle was probably when they envisioned a woman with an odd manner of speech like Naruto, always repeating made up words when feeling emotions. She had beautiful, long, red hair, and Naruto's face resembled her greatly. Then, he addressed her as mom, and started to tear up. Amazing. There was no way they just randomly dreamed that up. When they woke up and shared their odd dreams, only to find they dreamed the same thing, they took the message, Naruto was alright. This was a mission he had to complete. 


	12. Chapter 12 Hope

An uneasy feeling took over the room. Itachi was more tense than he was comfortable with.

"Sakura, something isn't right."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a feeling something isn't going as planned with Naruto. My old Akatsuki partner Kisame is still alive, and I think he's causing trouble."

"What do you mean causing trouble?"

"I'm not sure. There really is nothing that we can do about it right now. I trust that Naruto will take care of matters, don't worry."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to regain your power again?"

"Under one condition, I get the ability of the sharingan again. The only person I know of that has a sharingan other than Kakashi and Sasuke is Madara Uchiha. Once he's defeated, I may regain enough power to rejoin the ANBU. Until then, I'd only be in the way trying to fight along side Konoha.

I used everything I had to stay alive battling Sasuke."

Sakura sympathetically wrapped her arms around his neck. "Once Madara is defeated, I'll make sure you have your sharingan again."

"Thank you, Sakura. We'll have to wait and see though. I wonder how long his eyes will last in a battle with Naruto and the Nine Tails. If Sasuke returns, Madara may even have him as an opponent."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm getting worried about Naruto."

"Don't. His destiny is to lead the Leaf Village. Kisame is strong, but if Naruto has conquered the Nine Tails, Kisame stands no chance."

There was a long silence, one that was killing Itachi. He could see the worry in his lover's bright green eyes. "Sakura, we're going for a walk."

"Hmm? But-" She was cut off by a strong muscular hand gripping her wrist and dragging her to the door.

"I won't watch you worry yourself to death when we're in a helpless situation. We're going on a date."

"Hmph! You don't even give me any say in this and WE are going on a date? More like you are!" There went her stubborn attitude again. Itachi's love for her accepted her just as she was, even if he got told off for it. He knew the one way to shut her up, he had to take her insults and counter it with something calm and sweet. His eyes gently slid to meet her face, which was full of frustration and feminine pride.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want to see you worrying when nothing can be done. I love you, Sakura."

She sighed, allowing her face muscles to relax. "I know, sorry, Itachi. You know I get worried though!"

"Mm. I also know you show it with anger, but I'm the one that asked for marriage, I should be ready to deal with that for the rest of my life, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah... Wait, where are we going?"

"Let's go play the slot machines."

"WHAT? What has Tsunade done to you?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"How much money do you have?"

"I got paid for giving all of my information on the Akatsuki. Apparently it was helpful enough to be worth 100,000 ryo."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't think you had anything to spend it on."

"Now you're just being a smart ass, Itachi!" He was humored by her explosive remark.

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm using it for the both of us to have some fun?"

"What ever."

"I'll tell you next time, I promise."

"Sure."

Their lovers' quarrel over, they continued, hand in hand, to Tanzaku Town. The slots had been winning big that night. They spent 75,000 ryo together, but it was worth the 125,000 ryo they got back.

That was enough to pay for another day out. With more money than they expected, they decided to go back to the Village Center and get something for breakfast.

"Hey, Itachi, let's go to Ichiraku to give Naruto some good luck."

"As long as you want to go there it's fine with me."

After ordering, they couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. Looking at the tasty swirls bobbing around in the soup didn't help. Before their depression had a chance to set in though, they had an unexpected visitor.

"Sakura, Itachi!"

"Oh, hey, Lee." Sakura responded in surprise. "What are you doing around Ichiraku?"

"I've been walking around town, there's not much to do since Guy sensei left."

"What do you mean he left?" The mood was highly uneasy between the trio.

"He went to see Naruto."

"So you mean he's there, too?"

"That doesn't surprise me." Itachi interrupted. "Maybe the reason I've been so nervous this morning was because it's Guy that Kisame is fighting. I know Kisame well enough to infer that his targets are set on your sensei if they've had an encounter previously. His urge to kill is far stronger than any mission, and if he sees his chance for revenge, he'll take it."

"Guy sensei is strong, he has the power of youth! He will be victorious, Itachi!"

"Thank you for letting us know about your sensei going with Naruto. I know what's most likely taking place now. I hope the best for your sensei, Lee."

"Itachi, what if something happens to-" Sakura was cut off by Itachi's hand placed firmly on her lips.

"Don't worry until something happens. Eventually Kisame will die, only then to find what kind of person he truly is. I remember telling him that. No matter what losses, Konoha will come through. Lee, would you like to join us for ramen?"

"Thank you! But, I do not have any money."

"I'll pay."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

After a nice bowl of ramen, the trio went on their ways. The only thing any of them could do at that point was to hope for the best.


	13. Chapter 13 Departure

For a good while everything was peaceful in Konoha. At least as far as Itachi and Sakura could see. After having ramen with Lee, and learning Guy had went with Naruto, what could possibly go wrong? There was much that could go wrong.

It wasn't long after the next day that Sakura had been called to help fight for Konoha. Soon, Itachi would find out what plagued his mind a few days earlier. Konoha was now at war against an army of the dead. Allied with other nations, everyone fought together against some of the most skilled shinobi that had been resurrected with a jutsu performed by Kabuto. Sakura and Itachi were both well aware what the target was- Naruto. Now, Itachi was left to stay hidden, knowing his clone of a body has been brought to life as if it had actually contained a soul in the first place. Something had to be done. Itachi knew it was a matter of time before Sasuke would be brought into this mess, some way, somehow. No matter how hard it was to separate during battle, it was Itachi's job to lay low and solve his problems with his "corpse", and Sakura's job to assist Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura... before you leave for battle..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you... please... don't die."

"I... I love you too, but I can't promise anything."

"I can't expect you to promise anything. But keep in mind how far we've come. I can't come with you. You realize I have my own business to care for. The replica had told you about, it along with many others have been resurrected to form an army of some sort. If Sasuke is brought into this, I need to be able to do something without coming out of hiding."

" Wha... What! Who else has been brought back?"

"You have to realize, the humanity is being sucked out of these poor souls as we speak. Anyone you may have known will not be as they were in this life, but will be ruthless, killers. There are too many to name all of them. For starters, I remember visualizing Sasori and Deidara. Along with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"That means..."

"Hmm?"

"Zabuza and Haku... They really weren't what they seemed. I guess like you in a way. They came off as harsh killers, but in the moment of death... the Demon of the Mist had feelings."

"You say they're like me? I've always had feelings..."

"I'm sure they did too, they just never showed it. I wonder what they'd be like if we could meet without them being controlled. You've finally allowed people to see into your heart. And now you have a social life. If they were still here after defeat... I wonder if they would allow themselves another chance at life too?"

"Some things one will never find out."

"Yeah... I have to go now."

"Be careful, my love."

Seeing a tear fall from Sakura's eye, Itachi wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"The same to you, Itachi."

With nothing left to say, the door slid shut, and Sakura was off. There was a war to fight, and Itachi knew all to well, war is Hell in itself. Alone, he had nothing to do but wait.

"Sakura, if you die, I have nothing to live for." That was all he could say, and the only soul that heard it was his own. Finally, a tear slid down the cheek of the great Uchiha.


End file.
